Important Information
Important Information about the Wiki Hello! This page will inform you about all the different stuff on our wiki to prevent you from being confused, along with point you in the direction of things you would like to find with helpful links! First of all, you will want to know what different categories on the wiki stand for and what they will lead you to. Browse - In the Browse category, you will find important information about the wiki including the Hierarchy, Administrators and mods, and helpful information like this page. Worlds - In the Worlds category, you will find important information about the (currently) two worlds of Century of Worth, Alternative and Original! It will also give you information about multiple planets in these two worlds. Important - In the category of Important stuff you will find Important information, such as this page, along with where to go if you need help with something or can't figure something out. Materials - In this category different ores and materials used in the RP that are either fictional or different, or just need to be put in to be scaled against other stuff will be presented. This includes things like Iron all the way up to Black-iron, an indestructible and rare material. Armor - In this category different fictional and non-fictional armors will be labeled, much like in the materials category, to scale them to each other. Weapons - In this category, weapons, different types of weapons including both Ranged and Melee will be presented, with how strong they are, what they're made out of, and more. Ranged - If you want to look at specifically ranged weapons, look here. Melee - If you want to look at specifically melee weapons, look here. Places - The Places category will list all the different places in the Century of Worth worlds. If you want to look for something specifically in the Alternative or Original, these will also be in the categories of "Alternative' and "Original" Alternative - A category to specify all stuff within the Alternative world. Original - A category to specify all stuff within the Original world. People - This will list different people that are in the roleplay, from NPC emperors and miscellaneous citizens that become important to actual players and roleplayers. This is where people will put their character information and profiles. Character Profiles - This category will show you specifically character profiles of real people participating in the roleplay. Elemental Energy - This category will list the difference between energies like Eco, Defile and Silce and Magic, and talk about what Elemental Energy is. Magic - This category will list different types of magic, the difference between magic and Witchcraft, and more. Eco - This category will list different types of Eco and what it does Silce - This category has information upon the elemental energy of Silce Defile - This category has information upon the elemental energy of Defile Digitize - This category has information upon the elemental energy of Digitize Enchant - This category will talk about enchantments, what effects on weapons can do, enchanting, and more Alchemy - This category will specify things about Alchemy Witchcraft - This category will have information on Witchcraft and the difference between it and other energies. Category:Important Category:Browse